falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
FOW
"The '''FOW&A'' 'Factory, '''making the finest armors and guns since 2267"-''Daniel Benscoter, owner of the FOW&A Factory. The '''FOW&A (F'all Out '''W'eapons '''& 'A'rmor) factory is both in fallout 3 and accended into the Mojave wasteland to beat the Gun Runners, which they have succeded of doing so. history The FOW&A was created when Daniel, a former Talon Company merc, thought it would be amazing to have create powerful and useful weaponary, and also creating armors of a fine custom to protect his fellow mercs. when he saw raiders come at Daniel and his team, the "Raiders" were armed with plasma technology and whatnot, and wear "pre-war goat helmets". when the raiders didnt shoot, daniel ordered his squad not to fire. he then walked to the raiders, guns holstered, and talked to them, where they were heading. the Raiders told them they were heading to "A place to claim from the raiders". the Mercs, Daniel, and the Raiders from "Vault 3" charged on in and killed the Raiders and fought off 10 waves of Raider reinforcements, led by Commander Silus Inculta, a Ex-legionary who went AWOL and became a raider. then, after the ten waves of reinforcements, Inculta kills 4 of the 5 mercs in daniels squads with a Katana and hacked them up into gibblets. although, beliving that inculta was dead, due to a richochet bullet that bounced off and hitted one of the Raiders, Inculta escapes. then, in 2287, Talon company, Fiends (the Vault 3 Raiders) and Daniel himself, challenged the Mojaves greatest supplyer of guns, the Gun Runners, into having the most purchased weapons by 7:00 in the morning on the next day. at first, the gun runners were winning the challenge, and Daniel was depressed by this. then, 3 hours away from 7, a stranger from freeside came up to Daniel's Kiosk, seeing that he was unhappy of the lack of customers. then, the stranger went to Freeside, westside and McCarran and told the King, Marco and Colonel Hsu to but Daniels weapons and buy armor modifications. then, Soldiers, squatters, freesides locals, westside locals and milita members, even the Kings, Flocked all around the Kiosk and bought automatic service rifles, 10mm Rafica's, 9mm Auto SMP's, and Burst-fire Assault Rifles. astonished of Daniel winning, the Gun Runners gave up and went back to california to sell their products to Thugs and Members of the Mordino's. Now The NCR, locals, and king members approve of Daniels weapons and his moding skills to upgrade the guns, and recived awards from them: *From the NCR, they recived the "Weapon manufacture of the year" for giving out cheap and reliable, hard to break, firearms and modified their Service rifles to be more accurate and have a Full auto feature. *Locals from freeside flock in to give parts to them for making more guns and modifiying weapons, due to a agreement sent to Daniel from Freesiders. *Locals from Westside, along with Mean sonofabitch, scrounged up electronics and busted open weapons used by fiends to give to Daniel. *The Kings, along with many members of talon company, including Jabsco and Daniel, had a Speech from the King himself. the king also talked to Jabsco, in which Jabsco tells that Daniel has done a great job in giving out weapons and giving Talon company money to improve their conditions, and stoped being hitmen and started helping others instead of being cold-blooded Merc's like they use to be. in real life the reason why i made this is that i have learned the ways of making weapons more awesome looking. all credit goes to: #Guazz Rifle #Crazy Sam10, for geting me into GIMP Comments, to give me ideas of guns http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Nikolai_belenski